Galeria:Kūgo Ginjō
Galeria Kūgo z anime Ep344 Kugo.png|Kūgo Ginjō. Kūgo Ginjō (Anime).jpg|Kūgo. Ep343 Kūgo Ginjō.png|Ginjō. Ep343 Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo zwraca torbę Kūgo. Ep343 Odznaka Kugo.png|Odznaka Kūgo. Ep343 Begining with Xcution.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ep344 Ikumi&Kugo.png|Kūgo przychodzi do sklepu Ikumi. Ichigo, Ikumi with Ginjo.png|Ichigo rozpoznaje Kūgo. Ep344 Kūgo Ginjō.png|Kūgo Ginjō przychodzi z ramen do Sklepu Unagiya. Kugo.png|Kūgo. Ep344 Kugo offering ramen.png|Kūgo oferuje ramen. Kugo asks Ichigo about Isshin.png|Kūgo pyta Ichigo o Isshina. Ep344 IkumiduringtalkwithGinjo.png|Ikumi przy rozmowie Ginjō z Ichigo. Ep344 Ichigo agree to helm Kugo.png|Ichigo przystaje na propozycję Kūgo. Ep344 Kugo daje kartę.png|Kūgo daje Ichigo kartę Xcution. Ep345 Riruka i Giriko czekają.png|Riruka i Giriko czekają na Ginjō. Ep345 Kugo mija Rirukę.png|Kūgo z niesamowitą prędkością mija Rirukę i Giriko. Ep346 Ginjo rozmawia z Ichigo.png|Ginjō rozmawia z Ichigo przez telefon. Ep346 Baza XCution.png|Ginjō w bazie Xcution. Ep346 Kugo spotyka się z Ichigo.png|Kūgo spotyka się z Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo zwraca się do Ichigo.png|Kūgo zwraca się do Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep346 Kugo pyta się czego chce Ichigo.png|Ginjō pyta się czego chce Ichigo. Ep346 Ginjo mówi by Ichigo za nim podążał.png|Ginjō mówi Ichigo, by zanim szedł. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo w windzie.png|Ichigo i Ginjō w windzie. Ep346 Kugo pyta się o cele Ichigo.png|Ginjō pyta się jakie są zamiary Ichigo. Ep346 Ichigo i Kugo w Xcution.png|Ichigo z Ginjō w Xcution. Ep346 Kugo ma zamiar rozpocząć wyjaśnienia.png|Kūgo rozpoczyna wyjaśnienia. Ep346 Kugo pyta się Ichigo czy chce coś do picia.png|Ginjō proponuje Ichigo coś do picia. Ep346 Kugo mówi Giriko, by podał sok.png|Kūgo mówi Giriko, by podał sok Ichigo. Ep346 Ginjo wyjaśnia.png|Ginjō wyjaśnia Ichigo swoje moce. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy jak Gunjo używa swoich mocy.png|Ginjō używa swoich mocy. Ep346 Ginjo wsysa duszę soku.png|Ginjō wsysa duszę alkoholu. Ep346 Ginjo i dusza soku.png|Ginjō i dusza alkoholu. Ep346 Aktywacja Fullbringu.png|Aktywacja Fullbringu. Ep346 Kugo i jego Fullbring.png|Kūgo ze swoim Fullbringiem. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Kugo.png|Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Ginjō. Ep346 Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę.png|Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę. Ep346 Kugo uspokaja Ichigo.png|Kūgo uspokaja Ichigo. Ep346 Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo.png|Kūgo przytrzymuje Rirukę przed zobaczeniem Ichigo. Ep346 Ginjo chce przejść do sedna sprawy.png|Ginjō chce przejść do sedna sprawy. Ep346 Giriko prosi o dezaktywację Fullbringu.png|Giriko prosi o dezaktywację Fullbringu. Ep346 Ginjo chowa miecz.png|Kūgo chowa miecz. Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png|Ginjō, Ichigo i Sado. Ep346 Kugo wyjaśnia egzystencję Hollowów.png|Kūgo wyjaśnia egzystencję Hollowów. Ep346 Grupa Xcution.jpg|Członkowie Xcution. Ep346 Ginjo wyjaśnia cele Xcution.png|Ginjō wyjaśnia cele Xcution. Ep347 Dyskusja Sado i Kugo.png|Sado i Kūgo dyskutują o Ichigo. Ep347 Kugo mówi, że nie mogą zawieść.png|Kūgo mówi, że nie mogą zawieść. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Xcution czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Kugo wychodzi.png|Kūgo wychodzi z budynku Xcution. Ep347 Zaskoczony Ginjo.png|Ginjō zszokowany słowami Riruki. Ep347 Kugo skacze na ratunek Yuzu.png|Kūgo skacze na ratunek Yuzu. Ep347 Kugo z uratowaną Yuzu.png|Kūgo z uratowaną Yuzu. Ep347 Kugo aktywuje Fullbring.png|Kūgo aktywuje Fullbring. Ep347 Kugo ze swoim Fullbringiem.png|Kūgo ze swoim Fullbringiem. Ep347 Kugo blocks attack.png|Ginjō blokuje atak. Ep347 Kugo pokonuje_Hollowa.png|Kūgo pokonuje Hollowa. Ep347 Kugo zadowolony.png|Zadowolony Kūgo. Ep347 Kugo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc Ichigo, że zrobił to bezinteresownie.png|Kūgo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc, że zrobił to bezinteresownie. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep347 Kugo zwraca Ichigo jego odznakę.png|Kūgo zwraca Ichigo odznakę. Ep348 Kugo dziękuje Ichigo za przyjście.png|Kūgo dziękuje Ichigo za przyjście. Ep348 Kugo obrażony przez_Rirukę.png|Kūgo obrażony przez Rirukę. Ep349 Kugo wyjaśnia Fullbring Ichigo.png|Kūgo wyjaśnia Fullbring Ichigo. Ep349 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kugo.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kūgo. Ep349 Kugo mówi Ichigo, że może wyjść.png|Kūgo mówi, że Ichigo może już iść. Ep350 Kugo chce się jeszcze napić.png|Kūgo chce się jeszcze napić. Ep350 Giriko stwierdza, że nie poda alkoholu Ginjo.png|Giriko stwierdza, że Kūgo wypił już wystarczająco dużo. Ep350 Kugo czeka na Ichigo.png|Kūgo czeka na Ichigo. Ep350 Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest napastnik.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest tajemniczy napastnik. Ep350 Kugo opowiada o Tsukishimie.png|Kūgo opowiada o Tsukishimie. Ep350 Kugo pokazuje odznakę.png|Kūgo pokazuje odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Ep350 Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami Ginjo.png|Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami należąca do Kūgo. Ep351 Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu.png|Ichigo żąda innej formy treningu. Ep351 Kugo zirytowany słowami Ichigo.png|Kūgo zirytowany słowami Ichigo. Ep351 Jackie jest przeciwna przyśpieszeniu treningu.png|Jackie jest przeciwna przyspieszeniu treningu. Ep351 Giriko zgadza się z Jackie.png|Giriko zgadza się z Jackie. Ep352 Kugo i Yukio rozmawiają o Riruce.png|Kūgo i Yukio rozmawiają o Riruce. Ep352 Giriko zastanawia się czy Kurosaki przetrwa.png|Giriko zastanawia się czy Kurosaki przetrwa. Ep353 Kugo zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo.png|Kūgo zdziwiony nowym Fullbringiem Ichigo. Ep353 Sado atakuje Tsukishimę.png|Yasutora atakuje Tsukishimę. Ep353 Kugo broni Ichigo.png|Kūgo broni Ichigo. Ep353 Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Kugo.png|Tsukishima kontra Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep353 Kugo i Tsukishima ścierają się.png|Ginjō ściera się z Shūkurō. Ep353 Kugo kontra Tsukishima.png|Kūgo kontra Tsukishima. Ep353 Kugo atakuje.png|Kūgo atakuje. Ep354 Kugo ratuje Yukio.png|Kūgo ratuje Yukio. Ep354 Tsukishima walczy z Ginjo.png|Tsukishima walczy z Ginjō. Ep354 Kugo mówi, że on będzie przeciwnikiem Ichigo.png|Kūgo mówi, że on będzie przeciwnikiem Ichigo. Ep354 Yukio aktywuje swój Fullbring.png|Kūgo wciągany przez Fullbring Yukio. Ep354 Yukio patrzy do swojego Fullbringu.png|Yukio patrzy na Kūgo. Ep354 Kugo i Kurosaki walczą.png|Kūgo i Kurosaki walczą. Ep354 Kugo kontra Ichigo.png|Kūgo kontra Ichigo. Ep354 Ginjo i Ichigo ścierają się.png|Ginjō i Ichigo ścierają się. Ep354 Kugo przełamuje miecz Ichigo.png|Kūgo przełamuje miecz Ichigo. Ep354 Ichigo zraniony.png|Ichigo zraniony. Ep356 Tarcza Inoue.png|Tarcza Orihime. Ep356 Kugo zraniony przez Ichigo.png|Kūgo zraniony przez Orihime. Ep356 Ginjo leczony.png|Ginjō leczony przez Orihime. Ep356 Ichigo walczy z Ginjo.png|Ichigo walczy z Ginjō. Ep356 Ichigo robi unik.png|Kurosaki robi unik. Ep356 Kugo odkopuje Ichigo.png|Ginjō odkopuje Ichigo. Ep356 Ginjo w Reiatsu.png|Kūgo skąpany w Reiatsu. Ep356 Ginjo zatrzymuje energię Ichigo.png|Ginjō zatrzymuje energię Ichigo. Ep356 Ichigo i Kugo.png|Kūgo stoi nad Ichigo. Ep357 Kugo kpi z Ichigo.png|Kūgo kpi z Ichigo. Ep357 Yukio, Kugo i Riruka dyskutują o poczynianiach Tsukishimy.png|Yukio, Kūgo i Riruka dyskutują o poczynianiach Tsukishimy. Ep358 Xcution.png|Przerwa podczas treningu. Ep358 Ginjo oraz Ichigo.png|Kūgo rozmawia z Ichigo. Ep358 Ichigo i energia.png|Ginjō patrzy jak Kurosaki aktywuje Fullbring. Ep358 Ginjo gratuluje.png|Ginjō gratuluje Ichigo Fullbringu. Ep358 Cisza przed burzą.png|Cisza przed burzą. Ep358 Zmachany Ginjo.png|Kūgo mówi, że Tsukishima dopadł Xcution. Ep359 Odpoczynek.png|Ginjō i Kurosaki w tajnej bazie. Ep359 Zdenerwowanie.png|Ichigo mówi Kūgo, że to wszystko jego wina. Ep359 Odnalezienie 2.png|Ginjō i Kurosaki odnalezieni przez Yukio. Ep359 Chip.png|Chip wylatujący z Ginjō. Ep359 Powstrzymanie.png|Kūgo powstrzymuje Ichigo przed pójściem z Yukio. Ep359 Do Tsukishimy.png|Kūgo idzie z Yukio i Ichigo przez las. Ep359 Zachęta do walki.png|Kūgo zachęca do walki. Ep360 Pułapka.png|Kūgo w pułapce. Ep360 Odłamane.png|Kawałek odłamany od Fullbringu. Ep360 Energie.png|Energie. Ep360 Poświęcenie.png|Poświęcenie Kūgo. Ep360 Zdrada.png|"Zdrada" Ginjō. Ep360 Odbicie.png|Odbicie strzały Ishidy. Ep360 Pokonani.png|Ichigo i Uryū pokonani. Ep360 Śmiech.png|Śmiech Ginjō. Ep360 Miecz.png|Miecz wymierzony w Ichigo. Ep360 Miecz Kugo.png|Nowy miecz Ginjō. Ep360 Kradzież.png|Przebity Kurosaki. Ep361 Bezradność.png|Bezradny Ichigo. Ep361 Prawda.png|Kūgo i Tsukishima wyjawiają prawdę. Ep361 Prawdziwy atak.png|Ginjō prawdziwym atakującym Ishidę. Ep361 Rozmowa.png|Rozmowa o Ishidzie jako "kluczu". Ep361 Cel.png|Ranny Uryū. Ep361 Walka.png|Przybycie Gotei 13. Ep361 Porachunki.png|Ichigo kontra Ginjō. Ep361 Pokaz.png|Pokaz mocy. Ep361 Rozwalony dom.jpg|Ichigo po wystrzeleniu Getsugi Tenshō w Kūgo. Ep361 Szok.png|Zszokowany Kūgo. Ep362 Nowa forma.png|Nowa forma Ginjō. Ep362 Ginjo.png|Kūgo. Ep362 Poprzecinani.png|Kūgo tnie Xcution. Ep362 Ucieczka.png|Kūgo próbuje uciec. Ep362 Atak z zaskoczenia.png|Ichigo atakuje Kūgo. Ep361 Kugo.png|Ginjō. Ep365 Atak Kugo.png|Kūgo atakuje otoczenie, by wykurzyć Uryū. Ep365 Porachunki.png|Ichigo pojawia się, by walczyć z Kūgo. Ep365 Getsuga zatrzymana.png|Ginjō zatrzymuje Getsugę Tenshō. Ep365 Getsuga Kugo.png|Kūgo wystrzeliwuje Getsugę. Ep365 Kugo.png|Ginjō atakuje Ichigo. Ep365 Getsugi.png|Getsugi. Ep365 Ichigo kontra Kugo.png|Kūgo kontra Ichigo. Ep365 Okrutna prawda.png|Ichigo poznaje okrutną prawdę o odznace. Ep365 Bankai Kugo.png|Bankai Kūgo. Ep365 Hollow w Kugo.png|Ginjō twierdzi, że ma w sobie Hollowa. Galeria Kūgo z mangi Kugo_Ginjo.png|Kūgo Ginjō, przywódca tajemniczej organizacji Xcution. C459p5 Kugitrueface.png|Kūgo po "zdradzie" Ichigo. Kugo_Ginjo_and_Ichigo.png|Ichigo oddaje Ginjō skradzioną torbę. C426p18 Kuugo in Unagiya Shop.jpg|Kūgo przybywa do Sklepu Unagiyi. Kugo_Searches_For_Isshin.jpg|Kūgo rozmawia z Ichigo. Man confronting Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Ginjō. Ch428pg8 Ikumi Ichigo Kugo.png|Ikumi przerywa rozmowę Ichigo z Kūgo. C428p17.jpg|Kūgo mija Rirukę i Giriko. Xcution_calling_card.jpg|Karta wstępu do bazy Xcution. Xcution_Base.png|Baza Xcution. Drink_Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo używa Fullbringu do wypicia alkoholu. Fullbring.png|Fullbring Kūgo - Cross of Scaffold. Kugo_Puts_His_Sword_Away.jpg|Kūgo przywraca swój miecz do stanu naszyjnika. Ch433pg7 Giriko tells Kugo to put sword away.png|Giriko prosi, by Kūgo schował swój miecz. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Członkowie Xcution i Ichigo. Kugo_Taunts_Ichigo.jpg|Ginjō wita Ichigo. Kugo_Holds_Badge.jpg|Kūgo trzyma swoją odznakę Shinigami. C441 Kugo Holds Badge.jpg|Odznaka Ginjō. C444p14.jpg|Tsukishima w Xcution. C446p4.png|Tsukishima kontra Ginjō. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Kūgo broni Ichigo przed atakiem Tsukishimy. Ginjo_Kugo_stops_Ichigo.png|Kūgo uderza Ichigo, aby nie ingerował w jego walkę z Tsukishimą. Kugo vs Tsukishima.png|Kūgo kontra Tsukishima. Kugo energy blade.png|'Ostrze energii' Kūgo. Kugo attack.png|Atak Ginjō. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Orihime używa Shiten Kōshun przeciwko Ginjō. Volume 50 Cover.png|Kūgo na okładce 50 tomu. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo stłumiony przez Fullbring Ichigo. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo kontra Kūgo. C454p5 Ichigo talks to Kugo.jpg|Ichigo wścieka się na Kūgo. Fight all out Kuugo.jpg|Kūgo Ginjō mówi Ichigo, by walczył. Chapter457Ginjo przyjmuje atak.png|Kūgo przyjmuje na siebie atak. Kugo_spadajacy_na_ziemie.png|Kūgo spada na ziemię po ataku Tsukishimy. Prawdziwa_twarz_Kugo.png|Ginjō ujawnia swoją prawdziwą twarz. Miecz kugo Rozdział_458.png|Ginjō ze swoim mieczem. C459p4 KugoattacksIshida.png|Ginjō atakuje Uryū. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ginjō odbiera Kurosakiemu Fullbring. C461p4.jpg|Ichigo zatrzymuje Kūgo. C462p17.jpg|Xcution poprzecinani przez Ginjō. Ginjo new mix2.png|Nowy wygląd Kūgo. C470p6.jpg|Kūgo atakuje Uryū. C470p13.jpg|Ginjō wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō w kierunku Ichigo. C470p14.jpg|Kūgo zaatakowany przez Ishidę. C470p16.jpg|Ginjō Kūgo. C471p13 Ginjo.jpg|Kūgo. C473p13.png|Ginjō wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō. KugoGinjoBankai.png|Bankai Ginjō. C476p20.jpg|Ichigo tnie Kūgo. C477p4.jpg|Kūgo walczy z Ichigo. Chapter 476 Kugo's Energy Beam.jpg|Strumień energii wystrzelony przez Kūgo. C477p7.jpg|Ranny Ginjō upada na ziemię. C477p18.jpg|Kūgo jako Shinigami. Bleach_chapter_479_title_page.jpg|Ginjō na okładce 479 rozdziału. Animacje z Kūgo CrossOfScaffold.gif|Cross of Scaffold. KugoAttack.gif|Ostrze energii. Kategoria:Galerie